I Don't Need A Man
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: aku muak dengan hidupku yang sudah kau rusak, aku akan berubah dan aku yakin aku bisa menjalaninya. kyumin
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Need A Man**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Warning: genderwitch,ooc, typos,abal, bahasa amburadul, membosankan, ide murni author, no copas**

**Summary: perjalana hidup 4 yeoja cantik dalam membuktikan bahwa mereka sanggup hidup tanpa pria.**

**Terinspirasi dari judul lagu Miss A I don't need a man**

* * *

_Hay mau kemana kau?_

_Pergi…._

_Tak semudah itu kau pergi….._

_Lalu? Maumu apa?_

_Aku selalu memberikanmu uang bukan_

_Dan aku tak butuh uangmu…._

_Cih…..sok nanti juga kau akan mengemis – ngemis kepadaku lagi._

_Tidak akan, paling juga kau yang mengemis padaku_

_Aku? Hahaha tidak akan._

_Kita lihat saja…_

_Baiklah…. _

_Aku membutuhkanmu….._

_Aku tidak…., aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku tanpamu_

* * *

_Apa arti diriku untukmu?_

_Tak ada hanya pemuas nafsu saja._

_Kalau begitu cari yeoja lain untuk memuaskanmu_

_Mau kemana kau?_

_Apa pedulimu?_

_Kau tak punya sapa – sapa di seoul _

_Lalu?_

_Mianhe….. jeongmal mianhe….. maafkan aku_

_Aku sudah memafkanmu_

_Kalau begitu, kembalilah bersamaku_

_Mianhe… aku telah menemukan tempaku_

_Dimana aku di butuhkan dan di dukung._

* * *

_Aku ini istrimu_

_Lalu?_

_Aku ingin cerai_

_Baiklah _

_Tapi aku bisa pastikan kau tak akan tahan berjauhan denganku_

_Percaya diri sekali kau?_

_Oh tentu saja, karena aku bisa memuaskanmu_

_Lalu?_

_Kau akan kembali padaku dan memintaku membataklan cerai._

_Dalam mimpimu._

_aku mohon kembali, aku membutuhkanmu_

_lalu dimana yeoja pemuas nafsumu?_

_dia bukan siapa - siapa_

_aku tak percaya_

_aku mohon kembalilah _

_mian tapi aku sangat bahagia bisa lepas darimu_

* * *

_Aku bukan yeoja murahan yang seperti kau pikir_

_Sama saja bukan? _

_Itu karena kau yang memaksaku_

_Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan _

_Aku tak mau berurusan lagi denganmu_

_Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku_

_Kita lihat saja_

_baliklah bersamaku_

_haruskah?_

_harus_

_kenapa harus, aku sudah sangat bahagia bisa terlepas darimu._

* * *

**TBC / DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**hiyaaaa baru ajah nyelesain ff atlantis the lost city udh bikin ff baru, gak tau respon ff ini gimana semoga sedikit silent reader dan banyak yang review karena, review kalian sangat membantu Ri. lanjut/ apus neh? teserah readers Ri mah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: SiBum Story**

**I Don't Need A Man**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Warning: genderwitch, ooc, typos,abal, bahasa amburadul, membosankan, ide murni author, no copas**

**Summary: aku tak butuh uangmu, jika aku hanya dianggap barang yang bila kau butuh kau menghubungiku.**

**Terinspirasi dari judul lagu Miss A I don't need a man**

* * *

Hah…. Selalu seperti ini, rasanya sudah berulang – ulang seperti ini, tetapi entah kenapa aku masih tahan menghadapi namja brengksek itu. Dia tak pernah menganggapku yeojachingunya, hanya menganggapku barang yang bila dia butuh baru menghubungiku atau mendatangiku, bila dia bosan dia akan bermain dengan yeoja lain. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus membuat keputusan. Aku yakin bila aku bisa tanpa dia, toh aku ini wanita, wanita lebih kuat dari pada pria, right? Ada istilah girl power, tapi tak ada istilah men power. Itu membuktikan kalau wanita di sakiti, di lukai atau dihancurkan mereka masih tetap akan bertahan.

Yah aku tinggal di apartemen namja brengsek atau kita sebut saja dia dengan nama choi siwon, pemilik Hyundai departemen store yang menganggap uang bisa membeli apapun, ya bisa membeli apapun tetapi tidak bisa membeli harga diri menurutku. Awal pertemuanku denganya 1 tahun lalu, 2 bulan jadian dia belum menunjukan dirinya seperti apa, setelah 1 tahun dia baru menunjukan dirinya, kalao dia itu brengsek.

Flashback On

_Hari itu aku bertemu pertama kali denganya di festival kampus, ya dia sunbae ku di univesitas. Saat itu melihat ketampanan dan charisma yang dipuja – puja baik namja atau yeoja. 2 hari setelahnya kami bertemu kembali, dan dia menyapaku._

_"kibum ne? jurusan acting?" tanyanya padaku._

_"ne, sunbae, siwon sunbae jurusan acting juga bukan?" tanyaku_

_"ne, jangan panggil sunbae, panggil saja oppa"_

_"baiklah"_

_Itu lah awal perkenalan kita, setelah itu kita mulai dekat, semakin dekat dan akhirnya dia mengajaku berpacaran_

_"bummie… will you may girlfriend?"_

_"ne, I do, oppa"_

_Setelah itu kami jadian, dia tak menunjukan tanda – tanda seperti saat ini. Setelah 1 tahun berpacaran dan dia, menggantikan ayahnya di perusahaan, aku baru tau dia seperti apa. Saat aku menghubunginya tak pernah bisa, saat aku sibuk dia malah marah – marah katanya **pikirkan diriku, aku ini kekasihmu,** bila dia butuh ajah baru mengaku kekasih sebelumnya tidak pernah. Bagaiman aku tau dia "bermain" dengan yeoja lain, karena waktu itu dia menbawa yeoja ke apartemen. Dan aku? Aku tak bisa apa – apa hanya bisa menangis di kamar sambil mendengar desahan – desahan sepanjang malam._

Flashback Off

Seperti saat ini, aku telah siap membereskan pakaianku yang sudah rapi di koperku. Aku keluar kamar menuju pintu luar apartemen. Tiba – tiba mendengar seruan.

"Hay mau kemana kau?" tanyanya

"Pergi…."

"Tak semudah itu kau pergi….."

"Lalu? Maumu apa?"

"Aku selalu memberikanmu uang bukan"

_Cih uang – uang selalu saja uang, aku pun menjawab._

"Dan aku tak butuh uangmu…." Sambil melempar semua uang yang pernah dia berikan kepadaku

"aku tak pernah menggunakanya sepeserpun, aku kembalikan" kataku lagi.

"Cih…..sok nanti juga kau akan mengemis – ngemis kepadaku lagi." Katanya dengan pd

"Tidak akan, paling juga kau yang mengemis padaku" kataku menantang dia.

"Aku? Hahaha tidak akan." Katanya.

"seorang Choi Siwon? Pemilik Hyundai departemen store, mengemis padamu? Memang kau siapa? Sampai – sampai aku harus mengemis padaku? Kau bukan sapa – sapa tau" katanya sombong

" aku memang bukan siapa – siapa mu hingga buat kau akan mengemis – ngemis padaku, tapi, kita lihat saja…" kataku kepadanya.

"Baiklah…. Kalau kau tak kuat jauh dariku datanglah mengemis kepadaku"

"hahaha…. Tak akan pernah" aku pun meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan perasaan lega. Aku yakin aku bisa bertahan melewatinya, tanpa di usik olehnya.

Saat, aku sedang berjalan di tengah dinginya kota seoul, yah dingin karena ini pertengahan bulan januari, yang dinginya lebih parah dari tahun lalu. Aku di serempet oleh sebuah mobil. Dan untungnya hanya luka gores saja. Tiba – tiba muncul yeoja cantik dari mobil itu. Dia berkata

"mian…. Apa kau terluka?" Tanya yeoja itu

"ani, hanya luka gores saja, taka pa – apa kok" kataku kepada yeoja yang bisa terlihat lebih tua dariku.

"OMO, luka gores katamu? Ini luka harus segera di jait, kajja kita kerumah sakit" kata yeoja itu

1 jam kemudian, akhirnya luka gores itu pun sudah tertutup dengan jaitan, dan yeoja cantik itu berkata.

"mian, sudah melukaimu… kim heechul immida"

"tidak apa – apa eonnie…. Gomawa ne, sudah membayarkan semuanya"

"itu salahku, pastinya aku yamg harusnya bertanggung jawab, kalau boleh tau kau mau kemana malam – malam dingin seperti ini bawa koper" Tanya heechul eonnie

"molla eon, hanya ingin keluar dari neraka saja"

"hahaha….. mana ada neraka, kau ada – ada saja, memangnya orang tuamu dimana?"

"orang tuaku stay di jepang eon"

"dan kau disini sendiri?"

"ne" aku hanya bisa menjawab itu saja, aku tak mau mengumbar cerita menyedihkan ke heechul eonnie"

"hm… baiklah kajja ikut aku"

"mwo? Ikut eon kemana?"

"sudah ikut saja" tiba – tiba tanganku di seret menuju mobil. Akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah gaya yunani. Aku pun bertanya.

"eon, ini rumah siapa?"

" ini rumahku, peninggalan kedua orang tuaku, aku hanya tinggal sendiri, mangkanya aku ajak kau kemari, mulai sekarang anggap saja ini rumahmu arra?"

"arraso eon, wah eon orang kaya ne?"

"hehe…. Iya, tau Petal corporation?"

"ne, yang menjalani bisnis di bidang makanan segar dan pakaian jadi bukan?"

"ne, kau benar itu perusahaan orang tuaku, tapi aku memiliki usaha sendiri, sedangkan perusahaanku di pegang tanggan kanan ayahku tuan shin"

"owooooo" aku hanya bisa berooo ria.

_petal corporation, kalo tak salah itu sainganya Hyundai kan? _

Seminggu berlalu, aku tinggal di sana tak enak juga, tinggal dirumah orang gratis pula, jadi aku pun memutuskan.

"eon, kalau boleh tau eon memiliki usaha apa?"

"hanya café kecil – kecilan daerah myongdong, wae?"

"ani, apakah di café eon, kurang pegawai? Aku mau bekerja di café eon kalo boleh"

"tak usah buat apa kamu kerja, kamu santai – santai saja"

"eonnnn aku mohon, aku tak enak, eon sudah baik denganku sudah memeprbolehkan aku tinggal di sini, biarkan aku membantu di cafemu?"

"hah….. baiklah, sepertinya bila aku menolak kau pun akan tetap memaksa ne?"

"hehe…. Ne eon benar, gomawa ne"

Sejak saat itu aku pun membantu di café eon, hingga suatu saat dia datang ke café eon dan membuat keributan.

"kau… hahaha…sampah memang tempatnya gak jauh – jauh yah dari pekerjaan sebagai pelayan, padahal aku bisa memberikanmu uang lebih dari ini"

"setidaknya aku mendapatkanya dengan cara halal, tidak seperti yeoja – yeoja yang kau bawa, menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uangmu cih….. murahan" aku membalas perkataan dia dengan santai walaupun sakit ati juga mendengarnya.

"cih… keras kepala juga kau yah, kita liat siap yang akan kalah, dan akan mengemis di bawah kaki ku"

"silahkkan, kita lihat saja, tapi 1 hal yang aku harus ingatkan, curang gak akan menyelesaikan masalah, perusahaanmu akan hancur"

"haha…. Tak mungkin, annyong"

Setelah dia meninggalkan café, yang untungnya tidak terlalu ramai, akupun jatuh terduduk, tidak ada air mata untuk di keluarkan, kali ini aku harus kuat, aku harus membuktikan aku tak akan kalah dari dia. Dan aku tak butuh pria bila hanya untuk di jadikan barang saja.

Sementara di tempat lain.

"yoboseo"

"….."

"mulai besok, kau harus hancurkan café _La coste_, buat mereka merugi besar, lakukan apapun"

"…..'

Pip

Sementara kembali ke café, heechul eonnie, yang melihat kejadian sejak tadi, menghampiriku dan bertanya.

"apa hubunganya kau dengan choi siwon, bummie? Dia itu begitu merendahkanmu, apa yang terjadi?" dia membrondongku dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu.

Akirnya aku ceritakan semuanya, tentang dia, dan menggapa hari itu eonnie menemukanku di jalan, dan aku juga memperingatkan dia tentang siwon dan eonnie berkata.

"tenang saja bummie, dia tak akan bisa menyetuh café ini atau pun, perusahaan orang tuaku, sekali dia menyentuhnya dia akan hancur hahahahahaha"

Agak seram sih mendengar heechul eonnie tertawa setan seperti itu, aku yakin heechul eonnie pintar dan dia sudah menyusun strategi, tapi entahlah kita liat saja.

Seminggu, sebulan, sejak kejadian itu dia tidak datang lagi, dan ancamanya tidak terbukti, dan heechul eonnie tambah seram dengan senyuman – senyuman anehnya. Ah mending kerja lagi daripada memikirkan hal itu.

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Choi Siwon….. apa yang kau lakukan ha?"

"maksud appa?"

"apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan petal corporation HAH?"

"gak ada, aku tak memiliki masalah dengan petal corporation appa"

"appa sudah dengar, ANAK BODOH, kau mau menghancurkan mantanmu sendiri cih…. Memang appa pernah mengajarimu bersikap seperti itu terhadap yeoja? asal kau tau yah, dia sudah dianggap adik dengan kim heechul pemilik dari petal corporation dan café la coste yang akan kau hancurkan adalah café miliknya, asal kau tau yah, petal corporation adalah perusahaan terbesar diatas kita, dia saingan kita, dan bila mereka bergerak KITA HANCUR DAN GARA – GARA KAU, SAHAM PERUSAHAAN KITA BERKURANG DAN MEREKA MENUNTUT KITA. Sekarang apa pertanggung jawabanya ANAKKU?"

"appa…..aku…"

"aku apa HAH, mulai sekarang, appa akan mengirimu ke cina, appa tak peduli kau mau bilang apa, di sana ada zhoumi yang akan mengawasimu 24 jam bila kau berulah lagi, apa tak segan – segan mencoretmu dari daftar hak waris."

"tapi appa…"

"tak ada tapi – tapian, masuk kamar sana, dan renunggi kesalahanmu, dan seminggu lagi kau akan berangkat ke cina."

Setelah itu siwon pun masuk kedalam kamar dan merenungi semua yang ada, akhirnya dia sadar, dengan apa yang dia perbuat selama ini, seharusnya dia beruntung memiliki yeojachingu yang cantik dan sabar menghadapi dirinya. Bodohnya dia mengabaikan hal itu. Aku akan menemuinya, tak peduli bila dia meremehkanku, toh memang aku yang salah, bila aku harus menjilat ludahku sendiri, sudah aku lalukan.

Hari ini café terlihat sangat ramai, tapi ada sosok yang sangat familiyar, sedang duduk di dekat jendela, tiba – tiba heechul eonnie menepuk pundaku dan berkata.

"temuliah, sepertinya dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepadamu, hihihi… tenang saja dia tak akan mengataimu"

"ne, eon" ih melihat dia kegirangan begitu jadi serem sendri, ada apa yah? Akhirnya aku menuju tempatnya dan dia menoleh dan berkata.

"duduklah….."

"apa yang ingin kau katakana? Cepatlah café sedang ramai"

JLEB

"2 hari lagi aku akan ke jepang, appa mengirimku ke jepang"

"so? Apa urusanya denganku" jawabku dengan nada dingin

"memang tak ada urusan she, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum nanti ke jepang"

"untukk apa" tanyaku tetap dengan nada yang sama

"aku ingin meminta maaf, selama ini aku tau aku salah, sombong, egois, lupa daratan, Aku membutuhkanmu…..mianhe atas kesalahanku, pada akhirnya kau yang benar aku yang akan mengemis kepadamu."

"aku sudah memafkanmu oppa, tapi Aku tidak…., aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang ini, tanpamu aku lebih bebes, tak terpaksa di ikat."

"ne, oppa mengerti mianhe bummie…oppa permisi dulu ne, selamat bekerja kembali."

"ne"

Itulah terakhir kali aku bertemu denganya, aku kibum tidak membutuhkan pria bila mereka menggangapku hanya sebuah barang bila di butuhkan dicari dan bila tidak di butuhkan di anggurkan begitu saja. Aku bisa hidup tanpa pria, dan lebih bahagia tanpa pria di sisiku, karena hidup tidak selalu berurusan dengan pria, banyak hal yang harus kita pikirkan, karena jalan kita masih panjang.

* * *

**TBC / DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**author males nulis panjang - panjang review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: HaeHyuk Story**

**I Don't Need A Man**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Warning: genderwitch, ooc, typos,abal, bahasa amburadul, membosankan, ide murni author, no copas**

**Summary: bila aku hanya pemuas nafsumu saja, lebih baik kau cari yeoja lain yang dapat memuaskanmu, aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Karena aku yeoja mandiri.**

**Terinspirasi dari judul lagu Miss A I don't need a man**

* * *

"ahhh…shhhh…hae…..ah…..oh…. disituuuu"

"hyaaaa….hyukkkieee…..ohhhhh….semmmpithhhh sekaliiiii punyamuuuuu"

"hae/hyukkie….."

Suara desahan demi desahan menigiringi malam yang panjang ini, sepasang kekasih ini menikmati setiap sentuhan, dan desahan. Seandainya boleh ditilik kembali hanya 1 orang saja yang merasa puas atas permainan ini, dialah si namja bernama Lee Donghae atau bisa kita panggil hae.

"hyukkie, gomawa….. saranghae" lalu mulai terlelap lah namja tersebut.

"hiks…..hiksss…nado, nado saranghae hae….hiks"

Sepanjang malam, hyukkie tertidur dengan mata sembab, karena apa yang dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya, bukan atas kemauan dirinya, tetapi kemauan sepihak saja dari pihak hae.

Pagi itu, dia terbangun, karena ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya rasanya manis dan kenyal, saat dia membuka mata ternyata hae sedang menciumnya ani melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"ashhh…..hae….hentikan….shhhhh" tapi apa daya, kekuatanya kalah kuat dibanding hae, akhirnya dia mengalah dan berpasrah ria.

"shhh…..ohhhh…. hyukkieee…. Kau nikmatttt….shhhh….aku sampaiiiiii"

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali tertidur. Siang harinya saat hyukkie terbangun dia hanya menemukan selembar surat, dan pengirimnya hanya satu orang, ya lee donghae.

_From: hyukkie baby_

_Gomawa ne, kau memang yang paling memuaskan dan yeojachingku yang paling cantik, mian tak membangunkanku aku ada kuliah jadi buru – buru, nanti aku datang lagi yah baby_

_Dari: your fishey_

Cih….. selamanya dia hanya menggangapku pemuas nafsunya saja. Nanti, nanti itu mungkin 3 minggu lagi atau sebulan bila diartikan kata nanti menurut dia. Kenapa aku masih bertahan denganya karena ku berharap, yah berharap dia akan berubah dan benar – benar mencintaiku.

Aku tau sejak awal, aku saja yang mencintainya, cinta sepihak. Dia seorang playboy di kampusku, dan korbanya sudah banyak. Aku tau dia tak benar – benar kuliah, mungkin sekarang dia "kuliah" bersama yeojachingunya yang lain di ranjang, entah lah. Yang pasti aku tak bisa begini terus, tapi aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Ya Tuhan tolong hambamu ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku entah menuju kemana, biarkan angin yang menuntun langkahku, sampai tiba di depan sebuah café bernama café La Coste, entah kenapa aku masuk kedalam cafe ini. Aku pun menduduki tempat di ujung dekat jendela.

Tiba – tiba seorang yeoja cantik mendekatiku, dan memberikanku coklat panas.

"coklat panas baik untuk yang sedang terluka" kata yeoja cantik itu. Hey bagaimana dia tau aku terluka, apakah dari wajahku? Akhirnya aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"bagaimana kau tau, Bila aku sedang terluka? Apakah kau peramal?" tanyaku lagi.

"hahaha…. Kau lucu sekali, siapa namamu?"Tanya yeoja cantik ini

"lee hyukjae immida panggil saja hyukkie"

"hyukkie ne, nama yang manis, sesuai dengan orangnya" kata yeoja cantik ini

"hey, kau belum menjawabku"

"hahah…. Aku hanya bisa berkata kepadamu kuat lah dan tegar lah, kamu pasti bisa melewatinya. Dan lagi jangan mengasihani dirimu dan merasa dirimu tak berharga, justru bila orang yang kamu sayangi menggapamu tidak berharga, masih banyak orang lain di luar sana menggangapmu berharga, so….. hadapilah, perpisahan bukan akhir segalanya, perpisahaan awal dari kebebasanmu, kalau begitu selamat mencicipi, itu gratis dari café ini, annyong" sebelum dia benar – benar pergi dia, memberiku sebuah kartu nama.

_Kim Kibum_

_899376xxx_

Yeoja aneh, tapi kata – katanya benar. Aku harus, menyelesaikan semua ini, aku bisa. Aku pun beranjak menuju apartemenya, karena beberapa pakaianku ada di apartemenya. Sesampainya diapartemenya aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mandi setelah itu aku, memberskan baju memasukannya kedalam koper, aku keluar kamar dia ada diruang tamu sedang duduk, kapan datangnya? Aku tidak mendengar dia datang? Aku pun menanyakan ini kepadanya. Ini harus aku Tanya untuk memantapkanku, walau aku tau jawabanya.

"hae, Apa arti diriku untukmu?"

"kenapa kau Tanya itu, kau sudah tau jawabanya"

"hanya ingin mendengarnya saja, jawablah"

"Tak ada hanya pemuas nafsu saja."

_Hah, betulkan dia hanya menggangapku pemuas nasunya saja, tapi setidaknya aku lega._

"hah….. baiklah. Kalau begitu cari yeoja lain untuk memuaskanmu"

"ani, kau yang paling mengerti aku hyukkie, kenapa sih kau jadi aneh begini?"

"mengerti dirimu? Apa kau pernah mengerti diriku hae? Aku rasa jawabanya tidak, aku aneh? Tidak aku hanya muak dengan kau dan segara kepura – puraanmu, selamanya kau tetap playboy hae. Jadi sudah waktunya aku pergi, annyong"

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Apa pedulimu?

"Kau tak punya sapa – sapa di seoul"

"Lalu? Sudahlah hae, kau memperlambatku saja"

Akhirnya aku keluar dari apartemen dan melangkah tak tentu arah, ada perasaan kecewa tetapi lega secara bersamaan, aku memang mencintainya sangat, tapi mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Akupun duduk di trotoar karena tak tau akan kemana. Tiba – tiba aku teringat dengan kartu nama yang diberikan yeoja di café itu padaku, aku pun mengetik nomornya dan meneleponya.

"…"

"annyong lee hyukjae immida, apakah ini no kim kibum?"

"…"

"hiks…..hiks….mianhe….hiks"

"….."

"aku ada di dekat café, baiklah"

Telepon terputus, 15 menit kemudian sebuah mobil Ferrari warna merah berhenti di depanku, turunlah 2 yeoja cantik, dan mereka mendekatiku.

"kau pasti tak punya tempat tinggal dan sanak saudara bukan?"kata yeoja yang aku yakin bernama kim kibum

"ne"

"baiklah, ikut kami, tak usah khawatir kami buka orang jahat" kata yeoja satunya.

"baiklah"

Setelah itu kami naik mobil yang dikendarai oleh yeoja cantik yang ternyata bernama kim heechul. Dia membawaku ke rumahnya.

"selamat datang, anggaplah rumah sendiri, janggan sungkan – sungkan ne?"

"jinjjaa? Aku boleh tinggal disini"

"hahaha, kau yeoja yang sangat lucu, aku gemas terhadapmu….. kan aku sudah bilang anggaplah rumah sendiri, jadi pasti boleh kau tinggal disini."

"gomawa eonnie"

Akhirnya aku membersihkan diriku, dan mendudukan diriku di balkon, tiba – tiba pintu diketuk munculah heechul eonnie.

"hyukkie waktunya makan malam"

"ne eon, bentar lagi aku turun"

Setelah itu aku menuju meja makan, dan makan – makanan yang tersaji.

"hyukkie makan yang banyak, kau kurus sekali" kata heechul eonnie kepadaku.

"hyukkie eonnie, mianhe, ne kalau waktu itu aku menasehatimu seperti itu, padalah kita belum kenal sama sekali dan aku melihat eonnie seperti sedang ada masalah."

"ne, guwancana kibum-ah, berkat kau aku memiliki keberanian, kau benar aku memilik masalah saat itu"

"kalau begitu saat ini masalahnya sudah selesai dong?" Tanya heechul eonnie.

"hahaha….. sepertinya begitu eon"

" kalau boleh tau, masalahnya tentang namjachingu eon ne?"

GLEK

"ne, tapi sekarang dia bukan namjachinguku lagi tapi mantan namjachingu"

"kalau boleh tau masalahmu dengan mantanmu apa yah hyukk?"

Akhirnya aku pun menceritakan semuanya kepada heechul eonnie dan kibum, setelah sejam bercerita akhirnya.

"hyukkie eon, jangan merasa sedih ne, karena namja memang brengsek, walaupun tak semuanya, hanya saja, jangan mau kalah dengan mereka. kita bisa kok berdiri sendiri, kita bisa maju, tanpa mereka"

"ne, kau benar bummie… saat kau menasehatiku, aku merasakan semangat, untuk mengambil keputusan ini"

"baguslah eon, sebenarnya, aku juga seperti eon, hanya saja, untungnya aku memantapkan hatiku dan membuang jauh – jauh perasaan cinta, sehingga gak perlu lama – lama memutuskanya"

"jinjaa bummie?"

"ne, mangkanya eon, jangan menggangap eon saja yang memiliki nasib seperti itu, aku, dan mungkin masih ada lagi yang memiliki nasib seperti eon"

"ne, bummie benar, jangan mengasihani dirimu hyukkie, kau itu berharga, jangan membuang – buang air matamu dengan memikirkan hal – hal yang tak berguna."

Heechul eonnie dan bummie benar, aku tak boleh larut dalam kesedihanku ini, aku harus bangkit, namja bukan segalanya, hidupku dan masa depanku yang menetukan adalah aku, aku memiliki cita – cita memiliki boutique sendiri, dan bisa lulus dengan baik.

Hampir sebulan aku berpisah dengannya, meskipun aku masih bisa bertemu denganya di kampus, tapi aku memilih menghindar darinya, bukan karena apa. Toh buat apa lagi bertemu tak ada gunanya bukan. Akhirnya aku lulus dengan nilai baik, sedangkan dia? Entah lah sepertinya dia masih betah jadi mahasiswa biar bisa menggoda yeoja- yeoja. saat kelulusanku, aku ditemani oleh kbummie dan heechul eonnie, mereka sudah aku anggap keluargaku sendiri. Heechul eonnie pernah menawarkan aku kerja di perusahaanya tapi aku menolak, aku pernah menceritakan keinginanku memiliki boutique, dan dia membuatkan boutique di sebelah cafenya, dia sangat baik. Aku akan mengganti uang yang dia keluarkan untukku, setelah boutique rame. Saat aku akan pulang tiba – tiba hae menghadangku.

"chukkae… hyukkie, selamat kau menjadi lulusan terbaik"

"ne, gomawa hae"

"hyukkie, Mianhe….. jeongmal mianhe….. maafkan aku, aku merasakan hampa tanpamu"

"Aku sudah memafkanmu hae, dan tolong jangan mengombal lagi, aku sudah muak dengan gombalanmu"

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah bersamaku hyukkie, aku benar – benar merasa kehilanganmu, kau benar kau sangat mengerti diriku, tetapi aku? Tak pernah, mangkanya aku mohon beri aku 1 kesempatan lagi, untuk menunjukan bahwa aku berubah"

"Mianhe… aku telah menemukan tempatku hae. Dimana aku di butuhkan dan di dukung. Dan simpan janjimu itu untuk seseorang yang nantinya benar – benar ada di sisimu, yang pasti itu bukan aku, seseorang yang akan mencintaimu dank au pun mencintainya."

"hyukkie…"

"mianhe hae, aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang ini, aku bisa melakukan dan mewujudkan semua keinginanku, saat aku bersamamu, aku tertekan dan kau membuat aku merasa seperti sampah yang bila dibutuhkan kau akan menghampiriku, tapi bila kau tak membutuhkanku kau bermain dengan yeoja lain, annyong hae."

1 lembaran baru aku lewati tanpa dirinya, lembaran baru menunjukan diriku lee hyukjae sorang yeoja tangguh yang bisa berdiri sendiri dan mandiri, tanpa harus tergantung dan merasa rendah, aku hyukaje tidak membutuhkan pria yang akan mencariku hanya untuk kepuasan semata selebihnya, seperti pelacur yang ditinggalkan. Aku bisa hidup tanpa pria, dan lebih bahagia tanpa pria di sisiku, karena hidup tidak selalu berurusan dengan pria, banyak hal yang harus kita pikirkan, karena jalan kita masih panjang. Aku lee hyukaje si yeoja independen

* * *

**TBC / DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**author males nulis panjang - panjang mau balas review dulu:**

**park chaesoo : hehe gomawa chingu kalau suka  
**

** : ini lanjutanya chingu  
**

**gak mau banyak nulis review please  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: YeWook Story**

**I Don't Need A Man**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Warning: genderwitch, ooc, typos,abal, bahasa amburadul, membosankan, ide murni author, no copas**

**Summary: aku memang seorang istri bukan berarti harus menerima apapun yang suamiku lakukan yaitu berselingkuh.**

**Terinspirasi dari judul lagu Miss A I don't need a man**

* * *

Melihat suamimu bercinta dengan yeoja lain, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sakit yah itu yang aku rasakan saat ini, entah sudah keberapa kali dia melakukan ini. Tapi aku tak pernah berani menegurnya kenapa? Karena aku tau pernikahan kami adalah perjodohan, orang tuaku dan orang tuanya menjodohkan kami, karena mereka sahabat sejak lama, dan setelah kami menikah mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, dia tak mencintaiku tetapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak tahan lagi, tapi aku tak sanggup untuk bertindak, aku masih membutuhkanya. Akhirnya aku melangkah keluar apartemenku, berjalan – jalan di tengah rintik hujan di malam hari. Hujan pun semakin lebat, mau tak mau aku menepi. Tiba – tiba seorang yeoja menegurku.

"hay….. lebih baik masuk saja diluar dingin" kata yeoja manis bergummy smile

Dingin? Tidak sedingin hatiku pastinya. Aku pun melangkah masuk ke café ini dan duduk, di dekat kaca, sepertinya duduk didekat kaca dengan hujan turun sambil melamun memang paling pas. Tiba – tiba yeoja itu menyerahkan sebuah teh rasa mint, dan dia berkata.

"bila hati sudah tak sanggup lagi, jangan di paksakan keluarkan saja, jangan di pendam. Diam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, dan diam bukan berarti kita selamanya mengalah, bila diam tidak ditanggapi dengan baik maka bertindaklah, yakin keputusanmu adalah jalan terakhir. Hidup adalah sebuah proses, sakit sekarang mendapat kebahagiaan nantinya, perpisahaan adalah awal dari kebebasanmu, kalau begitu selamat mencicipi mint tea untuk hatimu yang dingin, itu gratis dari café ini, dan ah kau boleh kemari kapan – kapan, annyong"

Yeoja ini kenapa dia tau apa yang aku rasakan? Diam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, dan diam bukan berarti kita selamanya mengalah, bila diam tidak ditanggapi dengan baik maka bertindaklah. Dia benar, aku tidak boleh diam lagi, ini waktunya aku bertindak. Aku melangkah kaki ku pulang menuju apartemen ku dan yesung oppa. Terlihat yeoja itu sudah tidak ada di manapun, yang ada hanya dia yang sedang duduk didepan tv, tumben sekali cepat biasanya bisa ampe pagi. Dia pun bertanya padaku.

"dari mana saja kau, kau tau ini sudah malam"

"ne, oppa aku, tau"

"terus? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa berpamitan dahulu, kemana kau, pergi dengan selingkuhanmu?"

DEG

"so apa urusan oppa? Kalau aku pergi dengan selingkuhanku? Toh oppa juga sedang bercinta dengan yeoja itu kan?"

"yeoja itu punya nama wookie, namanya yoona"

"lalu? Sepertinya itu bukan urusanku deh oppa."

"ishhhh, kau yah sudah berani sekarang"

"Aku ini istrimu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin cerai, aku sudah tak tahan oppa"

"Baiklah, Tapi aku bisa pastikan kau tak akan tahan berjauhan denganku"

" oh yah? Percaya diri sekali kau oppa?"

"Oh tentu saja, karena aku bisa memuaskanmu dan aku suami yang sangat kau cintai"

"Lalu? Hanya karena oppa selalu memberiku jatah dan aku mencintai oppa, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa oppa gitu?"

"ne, Kau akan kembali padaku dan memintaku membatalkan cerai."

"Dalam mimpimu oppa, aku akan membuktikan aku bisa hidup tanpa oppa"

"kita lihat saja, seminggu kau akan kembali ke padaku"

"I don think so oppa" aku sempat menyerahkan surat cerai yang sudah aku tanda tangani kepadanya dan setelahnya aku pun pergi meninggalkan yesung oppa dan apartemen laknat ini, menuju café yang tadi aku datangi semoga saja café itu masih buka, aku berjalan menuju café itu denagn membawa koperku. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata café itu sudah rapi di bereskan dan tanda open sudah berganti menjadi close, aku pun duduk di trotoar, tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk pundaku.

PUK

"hey kau yeoja yang tadi kan? Kenapa ada di luar pada jam segini? Kajja ikut aku, kalau kau disini kau bisa sakit" kata yeoja bergummy smile tadi.

dia pun lalu membawaku masuk kedalam lamborgini biru miliknya, dan entah dia membawaku kemana, hingga tanpa sadar dia menyadarkanku, kami sudah sampai di sebuah rumah ala yunani kerennnnnn

aku pun keluar dari mobil, lalu ditarik olehnya masuk kedalam.

"eonnie…bummie… kita kedatangan tamu" kata yeoja ini

Dari arah tangga turunlah 2 yeoja cantik, mereka tersenyum kepadaku dan salah satunya berkata.

"selamat datang di rumah ini, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

Mwo? Anggap rumah sendiri? Tak salah ne yeoja, dongsaengnya bawa orang asing kerumahnya, di terima dengan bebas begitu? Seakan mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, yeoja yang turun bersama yeoja tadi berkata.

"tenang saja, aku dan hyukkie eonnie sama sepertimu, jangan khawatir hyukkie membawamu kemari bukan tanpa sebab, pasti kau sedang ingin menata hidupmu bukan?"bagaimana dia tau? Seakan mengerti jalan pikiranku lagi dia berkata

"annyong kim kibum immida, dia kim heechul pemilik rumah ini dan yang di sebelahmu lee hyukajae eonnie aku, dan hyukkie eonnie sama sepertimu err mungkin, memiliki masalah dengan yang namanya namja, dan kami berusaha untuk menata hidup kami kembali."

"sudah, sudah ini sudah malam, kalau mau mengintrogasinya besok saja, kasian dia terlihat lelah, sudah cukup apa yang dia alami hari ini, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu"

"kim ryeowok immida panggil saja wookie"

"wookie-ah selamat datang dirumah ini, dan wookie ah kau sangat imut"

Setelah itu aku menuju kamar ku, yang ditunjukan oleh heechul eonnie, ternyata kamarku diapit oleh kibum dan hyukkie eonnie.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi sekali dan menuju dapur membuat sarapan buat para penolongku ini, yah bila tak ada mereka mungkin aku tidur dijalan. Satu persatu mereka pun bangun dan bersiap entah kemana.

"wookie-ah kenapa kau memasak? Padahal biar saja pelayan yang memasak"

"ne, eon kebiasaan bangun pagi dan measak, karena hanya memasak saja keahlianku."

Akhirnya makanan pun jadi, aku dan hyukkie and heechul eonnie serta kibum makan dimeja makan.

"eonnie kalau boleh tau apa permasalahanmu, dengan namjachingumu"

"ani, bukan dengan namjachinguku, tetapi dengan suamiku"

"mwo? Bisa kau ceritakan wookie-ah"

Akhirnya aku ceritakan semuanya, aku agak kaget karena tiba – tiba hyukkie eonnie memeluku.

"wookie –ah hwaiting"

"ne, eonnie hwaiting, eonnie mesti yakin sama diri eonnie sendiri, dan satu lagi eonnie tak sendiri, karena aku dan hyukkie eonnie mengalaminya sendiri"

"jinjjaaa?"

"ne, dengan mantan namjachingu kami"

"wookie-ah, mau kah kau jadi juru masak di café eonnie?"

"café heechul eon?"

"café yang semalam kau datangi wookie, itu café heechul eonnie"

"bolehkah eon?"

"ne"

Sejak saat itu aku pun jadi juru masa di café heechul eonnie, tanpa terasa seminggu telah lewat, aku benar – benar menikmati hidupku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kebebasan seperti ini, rasanya benar – benar menyenangkan.

Saat aku sedang memasak di café, tiba – tiba bummie memanggilku, katanya ada yang mencariku, saat aku bertanya siapa dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"lihat saja, nanti eonnie juga tau."

Aku pun keluar dan menemukan yesung oppa, ada di sana, mau tak mau aku menghampirinya

"wookie…. Ternyata kau disini"

"ne oppa, aku bekerja disini"

"wookie…..aku mohon kembali, aku membutuhkanmu"

"mianhe oppa, aku tak bisa kembali bersama oppa, memangnya dimana yeoja pemuas nafsumu?"

"kenapa kau tak bisa kembali lagi wookie? Yoona, dia bukan siapa – siapaku chagi"

"mianhe oppa, aku tak percaya. Lebih baik oppa tanda tangan saja surat cerai kita"

"mianhe, chagi….. kalau selama ini oppa mengabaikanmu, aku mohon kembalilah"

"mian tapi aku sangat bahagia bisa lepas darimu, dan wookie mohon jangan pernah muncul lagi di kehidupan wookie, ne oppa?"

"ne, wooki baiklah…"

1 lembaran baru aku lewati dengan status baruku sebagai janda, lembaran baru menunjukan diriku kim ryeowook sorang yeoja tangguh yang bisa berdiri sendiri dan mandiri, tanpa harus mengemis cinta kepada orang yang tak pernah sadar kita ada, aku kim ryeowook tidak membutuhkan pria yang selalu ingin menang sendiri dan aku harus mengalah. Diam bukan berarti mengalah dan diam bukan berarti tak tahu, tapi diam menunjukan bertapa kita kuat. Aku bisa hidup tanpa pria, dan lebih bahagia tanpa pria di sisiku, karena hidup tidak selalu memikirkan kegagalan – kegagalan yang terjadi pada kita, tapi bagaimana kita dapat bangkit dari ketepurukan kita dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah harapan? Aku kim ryeowook si yeoja independen

* * *

**TBC / DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**author males nulis panjang - panjang. ****gak mau banyak nulis review please  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: KyuMin Couple**

**I Don't Need A Man**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Warning: genderwitch, ooc, typos,abal, bahasa amburadul, membosankan, ide murni author, no copas**

**Summary: aku muak dengan hidupku yang sudah kau rusak, aku akan berubah dan aku yakin aku bisa menjalaninya.**

**Terinspirasi dari judul lagu Miss A I don't need a man**

* * *

Suara hingar bingar club malam ini, tidak menyurutkan niatku untuk berseang – senang yah, melarikan diri dari dunia nyata, kesesakan dan kegilaan, aku munup untuk membuatku lupa akan segala hal, sejujurnya aku bukan yeoja tukang minum, aku yeoja baik – baik yang terpaksa seperti ini karena ulah namjachinguku yang menjerumuskan aku kedalam hal – hal terkutuk seperti ini. Entah ini gelas bir yang keberapa yang aku minum, yang pasti aku bisa lepas dari kenyataan, bila di bilang salah, memang salah, lalu aku mesti bagaimana lagi? Ingin keluar dari jerat setan ini tapi aku selalu ditahan, dan diingatkan bila aku ini tak suci yah memang aku tak suci lagi, karena ulah namjachinguku dan beberapa temanya yang sialan itu. Saat aku sedang minum tiba – tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di perutku.

"hay baby… kenapa berpesta, tak mengajak – ajak" kata namja pertama

"iya, nih yeoja cantik minum sendiri, kita temani ne?" kata namja kedua

"kyu~, jungmo-ah, mari kita berpesta hingga pagi" jawabku atas pengaruh akohool.

Pesta semangkin lama semakin liar, rabaan demi rabaan, tak jarang ciuman pun mendarat, akhirnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan bar, menuju hotel terdekat, setelah cek-in mereka memasuki kamar.

"ming, menungginglah isap juniorku" kata jungmo

"ne, chagi"

Saat Minnie sedang mengisap junior jungmo, dari arah belakang junior kyu masuk ke lubang min.

"aarrrrghhhh kyuuuuuu cagiiii"

"ashhhhh…..sempithhhhhh mingggg"

"ohhhhhh…..ennakkkkk mingggg, isaaappaaannmmuuu"

Permainan terus belanjut hingga di ranjang, dan posisi berubah

"oh…..kyuuuuuu isapppp lagiiiii, jungmooooo-ahhhh jangan meledekkkuuu, cepattt masukkkaaan"

"ohhhh minnnnn indahhnyaaaaa"

"aahhhhh mingg, beennarr kataaa kyuuuu sempiiiithhhh"

Akhirnya permainan terhenti setelah ketiganya sampai kepuncak. 2 namja langsung terlelap meninggalkan si yeoja yang masih terjaga.

"hiks….hiks….. ya Tuhan….hiksss….." Dia pun memejamkan mata dan kemudian terlelap.

Pagi – pagi sekali dia sudah bangun, menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan pergi sebelum 2 namja itu bangun, bila tidak cepat – cepat mungkin kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi. Dia pun berjalan pulang, dia pun berhenti di depan café la coste, dia sempat memandangi café itu selam berjam – jam hingga seorang yeoja cantik menyapanya.

"apa tidak dingin?, pagi – pagi begini mengenakan baju tipis berdiri disini" Tanya yeoja mungil itu

"eh….. mian…." Jawab yeoja cantik bernama lee sungmin.

"masuklah, kau butuh suatu yang hangat"

"ne, gomawa" lalu dia pun mengikuti yeoja mungil itu dan menempatkan diri di sudut café, sepertinya itu spot favorit para yeoja yang sedang terluka.

"minumlah, camonmile tea ini, dapat menenangkanmu yang sedang ingin melepas semua beban dan luka. Semua itu tak akan memberikanmu keberaniaan untuk lepas dari apa yang menimpamu selama ini, bila kau merasa dirimu tak berguna, tak berharga ataupun hanya yeoja gampangan saja, lepaskan lah semuanya, dan yakinlah kau itu berguna, berharga dan bukan yeoja gampangan tetapi yeoja yang sangat diinginkan dan di butuhkan. Kau masih punya masa depan, lepaskanlah semua yang memberatkanmu. Dan yakin dan percaya kau tak sendiri, oh yah minuman itu gratis selamat menikmati, annyong" jawab yeoja mungil yang kita tau namanya kim ryeowook.

Dia benar, aku tidak boleh terus – terusan seperti ini, ini tidak benar dan sudah seharusnya, aku bisa bangkit melawanya. Aku bisa hidup lebih baik lagi dari ini. Aku meminum camonmile tea itu lalu aku pergi menuju apartemenku. Sesampainya di sana,aku membereskan beberapa pakaianku dan saat aku hendak keluar dia sudah ada di ruang tamu apartemenku, tak heran sih karena dia memiliki kunci cadanganya, lalu dia berkata.

"ming, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dari hotel, aku dan jungmo kan ingin lagi" katanya

" aku tak ingin kyu"

"biasanya juga, kau mau"

"tapi kali ini tidak"

"tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Tidak"

"ayolah ming, jangan munafik, kau menikmatinya"

"itu semua karena mu kyu, yang membuat ku seperti ini, Aku bukan yeoja murahan yang seperti kau pikir"

"karenaku? Hahaha kau saja tidak menolak bukan, kau menikmatinya malah, Sama saja bukan? "

"Itu karena kau yang memaksaku"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan"

"Aku tak mau berurusan lagi denganmu"

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku"

"oh yah? Kita lihat saja, aku pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang"

"hahaha….. kau berubah? Yeoja sepertimu? yang mau meladeni kekasihnya dan sahabatnya berkata mau berubah berarti kiamat sudah dekat"

"ne kiamat sudah dekat, seperti katamu, yeoja sepertiku yang terpaksa meladeni kebejatan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya, akan membuktikan bahwa dia bisa bertahan dan berubah, dan akan bediri paling akhir membuktikan dia adalah yeoja mandiri dan tak butuh kasihani."

"hahaha, teserahmulah…. Kita lihat saja apa ucapanmu akan terbukti atau tidak"

Setelah itu aku langsung meninggalkan dirinya, dan melangkah menuju café itu lagi, kenapa kesana, entahlah aku hanya butuh menengkan pikiranku saja. Akhirnya aku sampai di café itu, masuk dan menuju tempat tadi pagi aku duduki. Lalu tak lama seorang yeoja datang menghampiriku, aku pikir dia ingin mencatat pesananku, tetapi aku salah dia malah berkata.

"menangislah, jangan di pendam lagi….. tak seharusnya yeoja cantik sepertimu memendamya, sebaiknya keluarkan"

Entah kenapa, kata – kata yeoja itu menenangkanku dan membuat aku menangis, aku sempat mendengar dia berkata lagi.

"menangislah, hingga puas, setelah kau puas, lupakan semuanya, kau harus bangkit dari ketepurukanmu ini."

Itu kata – katanya, selama hampir sejam aku menangis dia tidak hanya duduk, tetapi memeluku dan mengelus pundaku, menenangkan diriku dari segala kegundaahanku. Akhirnya tangisku berhenti.

"sudah baikkan?"

"ne, gomawa lee sungmin immida"

"kim kibum immida, eonnie bolehkan aku memanggil eonnie, eonnie terlihat lebih tua dariku"

"memang usiamu berapa bummie, eh… bolehkan aku memanggilmu bummie"

"boleh, aku 23 eonn?"

"aku 25, ne pantas saja kau memanggillku eon"

"hehe…. Kalau boleh tau eon mau kemana, bawa – bawa koper?"

"hm…. Molla, reflex begitu saja"

"eon tinggal di apartemen namjachingunya yah"

"mwo? Ani aku tinggal diapartemenku, dan dia memiliki kunci cadanganya, bagaimana kau tau?" dia tak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum, tiba – tiba muncul yeoja cantik dan berkata.

"bummie aku lapar….. "

"ne, eon…. Oh ya kenalakan ini lee sungmin eonnie"

"ah….. lee hyukjae immida, pasti ingin menata hidup bukan"

"eh? Maksudnya"

"tangisanmu tadi, dan koper ini menunjukan kau ingin menata hidupmu" jawab bummie

"dan mungkin kau ingin berubah, eh…. Kim ryeowook immida"

"jangan takut, mereka ini hanya terlalu semangat karena mereka menemukan seseorang yang sama seperti mereka, kau sangat beruntung, kim heechul immida pemilik café ini."

"ne, eonnie selamat datang di café ini, dan tak perlu khawatir dengan tempat tinggal tinggalah dengan kami"

"tapi….."

"gak ada tapi – tapian, eonnie harus, wajib dan kudu tinggal bersama kami" kata hyukkie.

"ne, mereka benar tinggal bersama kita, aku tak keberatan nambah 1 orang lagi, biar tambah ramai, karena selama ini aku selalu sendiri:" jawab heechul

Skip Time

Sudah seminggu aku tinggal bersama mereka yang notebene memiliki masalah yang sama seperti ku, bila mereka saja bisa kenapa aku tidak? Aku pasti bisa. Mereka sudah mendengar semuanya karena mereka bertanya dan entah kenapa aku merasa percaya dengan mereka sehingga aku berani bercerita.

Saat itu aku sedang berjalan bersama bummie, dan heechul eon, tiba – tiba ada suara menintrupsi.

"hay sexy, kemana saja, sudah lama tak main bersamamu" kata namja ini

"apa urusanmu shim changmin? Aku bukan yeojamu dan mainamu dan sahabatmu itu"

"cih sombong sekali kau… bagaimanapun juga selamanya kau yeoja murahan yang service sangat hebat diatas ranjang"

"cih….. mati saja kau, minggir"

"oh…. Tak semudah itu" katanya sambil memegang dagu sungmin

"menyingkirlah, kalau kau masih ingin hidup" kata heechul dengan santai, seberanya dia sudah sangat jengah, hanya saja dia mencoba bersabar.

"woow….siapa yeoja cantik ini? Temanmu ming? Apakah dia sepertimu? Hmmm sexy juga, siapa namamu cantik?"

"dasar brengsek, pergi kau" kata sungmin, sambil menunjukan kuda – kudanya.

"wooow….. calm down baby….. aku hanya bertanya"

"pergiiiii….. ata aku akan menghajarmu"

"cih….. baiklah, tapi lain kali kita akan bertemu kembali, dan kau cantik, kapan – kapan kita akan bermain sepuasnya"

"tak ada laen kali tampan, karna laen kali kau tinggal nama saja" jawab heechul dengan senyuman manis ani seringai aneh.

Setelah itu changmin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, sepeninggalan changmin sungmin jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

"min, yang kuat kau tak sendiri, oke?"

"ne eon, apapun kata orang tenang saja kau tak sendiri, kami selalu mendukungmu"

"hiks…..gomawa…..hiks….bummie…..hiks….eonn"

Sore harinya, kami sedang makan malam, tiba – tiba heechul eonnie bertanya kepadaku.

"min, maukah kau membantuku di kantor"

"hah? Kantor? Kantor apaan eon?"

"aku memiliki perusahaan, namanya petal corporation, aku butuh seseorang yang dapat menggantikan tuan shin dia sudah terlalu tua, kasihan dia"

"hmm….. eon memintaku mengurusi perusahaan eon?"

"ne, kau mau kan?"

"tapi eon…. Apa aku bisa? Pantaskah? Eon sendiri tau aku ini di cap seperti apa"

"eonnie pasti bisa, jangan pesimis dulu ne?"

"benar kata hyukkie eonnie, sungmin eonnie pasti bisa"

"aku memilihmu karena aku yakin kau bisa min, jadi jangan merasa kau tak bisa dan tak pantas, kau sangat pantas, kau ingin membuktikan kan kepada orang – orang kau bisa berubah menjadi baik? Bukan"

"ne, eon"

"yasudah, inilah jalanya"

"baiklah, aku akan mencobanya eon"

Tanpa terasa sudah sebulan aku mengantikan tuan shin, awalnya agak kaku dan kikuk lama – lama menyenangkan juga, dan tanggapan yang aku peroleh positive. Aku belajar banyak dari hal ini _jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba, dan jangan takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi mungkin tanggapan orang mengenai kita, karena belum tetntu hal itu terjadi._ Saat itu aku sedang duduk di ruanganku, tiba – tiba nona jung masuk ke ruanganku dan menyerahkan sebuah berkas. Katanya itu calon karyawan yang akan di wawancara , dan aku harus mengecek ulang, setelah itu dia keluar. Tak lama dia keluar heechul eon datang dan dia melihat berkas – berkasku lalu dia membuang beberapa. Aku pun kaget dan bertanya.

"kenapa di buang eon?"

"gak berpotensi, dan tak cocok di sini, yang ada dia malah "main" terus bukan bekerja."

"hah? Maksudnya?"

"liat saja sendiri" aku pun mengambil berkas yang ada, lalu melihatnya ada beberapa berkas yang memang tidak berpotensi, tetapi ada 1 yang menarik perhatianku.

Nama: Cho Kyuhyun

Bakat: memahami akutansi.

Alasan masuk kemari: karena perusahaan ini sangat maju dan saya sudah lama mengincarnya dan saya yakin saya bisa di terima di sini

"cih….. pd sekali dia bisa di terima di sini"

"eonnie, gak boleh gitu….. diakan berprospek, kenapa gak di coba saja"

"sepertinya ada yang ingin bermain – main dengan mantan, ne? kalau begitu silahkan"

"bukan begitu eon, yah teserah eon saja lah"

Waktu wawancara pun datang. Ruangan ku diketuk dan aku menjawabnya dan dia memasuki ruanganku. Dia terkejut melihatku.

"duduk lah Tuan cho kyuhyun-ssi, ne?"

"ming, bongoship….."

"mianhe tuan, kalau boleh tau kenapa anda memilih perusahaan ini?"

"ming…aku mohon jangan seperti ini"

"hah…. Kyu kau ingi melamar kerja kan? Professional lah"

"ming, kau berubah"

"ne, berkat kau aku bisa seperti ini sekarang"

"Ming, baliklah bersamaku"

"haruskah kyu?"

"harus ming"

"kenapa harus, apa agar aku dapat menjadi pemuas mu lagi? aku sudah sangat bahagia kyu dengan keadaan ku seperti ini, bisa terlepas darimu dan berubah menjadi yang lebih baik"

"ani, ming aku mohon, aku sadar aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku ming"

"cinta? Sudah terlambat kyu"

"aku mohon ming, kasih kesempatan kedua untukku"

"mianhe kyu…. Aku tak bisa memberimu kesempatan kedua, biarkan aku sendiri….. tanpamu lebih menyenangkan kyu…. Dan ah 1 lagi kau tidak di terima di perusahaan ini, mian bukan karena aku dendam tapi pemilik perusahaan sudah menolakmu sejak awal"

"min….. mianhe annyong"

Setelah kyu pergi, masuklah hyukkie, bummie, heechul eonnie, dan wookie, mereka langsung memeluku.

"eonnnie hebat….."

"aku senang bisa kenal kamlian, gomawa ne sudah menyelamatkanku dari kehancuranku, bila tak ada kalian aku tak tau"

"jangan berterima kasih kepada kami tapi kepada heechul eonnie yang sejak awal sudah sangat baik dan mau menolong kita"

"ah…. Kalian bisa saja, aku juga banyak belajar tau dari kalian, aku bahagia kenal kalian yeoja – yeoja hebat"

"selamanya seperti ini ne?"

"ne, hingga kita benar – benar menemukan seseorang yang tepat nantinya"

Senangnya memiliki orang – orang yang mendukung dan menerima kita apa adanya,sebuah lembaran baru yang menunjukan diriku lee sungmin sorang yeoja tangguh yang bisa berdiri sendiri dan mandiri, yeoja yang tangguh dan tak butuh pria aku sungmin tidak membutuhkan pria yang menganggap aku rendah dan bisa memaikaiku sepuas mereka pikir, seperti pelacur yang ditinggalkan. Aku bisa hidup tanpa pria, dan lebih bahagia tanpa pria di sisiku, karena hidup tidak selalu berurusan dengan pria, karena aku ingin berubah menjadi lee sungmin yang lebih baik lagi.

The End

* * *

**TBC / DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**author panas dingin buat ff kyumin ini, mianhe bila terlalu vulgar, dan mianhe kalau tak bagus, dan author males males nulis panjang - panjang. ****gak mau banyak nulis review please  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mau menjawab review, yang udah review di ff ini****  
**

**Vhentea: ne chingu udah tamat beneran  
**

**Ella EunHae : udh di lanjut chingu ampe tamat  
**

**Cho9 : ada chingu  
**

**chindrella cindy : udh aku lanjutini chingu ampe tamat pula  
**

**lyaSiBum : mian kalo endingnya sad ending, aku cuman ingin gambarin sosok perempuan ajah, gak boleh kalah dari pria, gitu cingu mangkanya gak happy end, mian kalo gak suka endnya  
**


End file.
